


Marichat May 2020 Drabbles

by amourbleue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourbleue/pseuds/amourbleue
Summary: A couple VERY ROUGH drabbles based on the Marichat May 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 26





	1. Day 1 - Witch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a hurt Chat Noir in tow, Marinette has no idea where to bring him. (Or does she?)

Waking up to the sweet smell of herbs, Chat smiled to himself while he stretched his arms above his head. His eyes fluttered open and his euphoria was quickly subdued once he realized where he was.

Marinette’s room.

In Marinette’s bed.

The memories of the akuma battle, the blow to his head, Ladybug’s scream, and his trip to the bakery came flooding back to Chat. Distant memories of muttered “Stupid cat” and “Don’t you dare fall asleep” also came to mind.

His eyes quickly darted to his classmate, her frantic movements over by her desk clueing him in on how dire his condition must’ve been.

“Good morning, Princess. Sorry I missed the welcoming party.” Chat let out a light-hearted chuckle as Marinette whipped around towards him. His laugh died out when he saw her face. He had expected furrowed brows and a slew of profanities telling him off. Being met with red, swollen eyes and a quivering bottom lip drained his amusement from the situation.

“You stupid, stupid cat.” Chat opened his mouth to protest but in a flash, Marinette had crossed the room and was taking him into her arms. Quiet sobs slowly wracked her body as she embraced him tighter. She mumbled between tears, “I didn’t think it would work. I’ve gotta bake the world’s biggest macarons for Juleka.”

“Shhh,” he cooed as he stroked her hair slowly. “I’m fine, really. It’s merely a flesh wound!”

Marinette backed out of their hug and smacked him on the arm. “You nearly died in my arms and you have the audacity to quote a 60s movie at me?!” Her eyes bore into his own, her missing anger finally found. Chat could only offer her a sheepish smile before realizing something.

“What do you mean by your arms? Ladybug was the one that brought me here.” He cast her an accusatory stare and watched her face pale.

“S-She showed up here! And you were bleeding! I had to do something, because yes you were going to die! What did you think? I’m Ladybug or something?” She let out a forced laugh, her arms waving frantically around in the air. 

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s the truth!” Her face begged him to believe her, but he saw into her eyes, the same eyes that he could tell from a look all the details of a convoluted plan formed by his lady. His Ladybug. Who was Marinette. Who was sitting here in front of him, drained of tears because he was totally stupid and almost died on her.

“Bugaboo,” Marinette let out a sigh as he said this, realizing he’d already figured it out, “I’m okay now, I swear. I feel fine because you’re such a good nurse. You went through all the trouble of-” Chat had shot her a wink and was going to gesture to the medical supplies he’d expected to be strewn about. In their place were candles, crystals, different herbs near a jar of liquid, and a notebook. 

“What kind of trouble did you even go through? What, are you a witch or something?” He turned back to her with a laugh but she groaned and started pacing back and forth beside her bed.

“Wow, look at me go. Revealing not one, but two deeply incriminating secrets in one day! Because somebody,” she shot him a glare and Chat gulped, “couldn’t stay alive on his own.” Her fingers had been run through her hair so many times that her pigtails had fallen out, the ponytails lying limp on the floor by her feet. 

“Marinette-”

“I knew I was clumsy, I make mistakes all the time! But I think this really takes the cake.”

“Marinette.”

“I mean, really, Ladybug is so composed and in control, I’d say she’d never do something like this if I wasn’t her. You’re probably so disappointed in me, I’m disappointed in me, who wouldn’t be? You’re probably disappointed we’re the same person, it’s like I’ve been lying this whole time. You know I didn’t even-”

“Marinette!” She finally stopped rambling and turned to Chat again. He reached out and clasped his hand around her wrist, seizing her ability to continue pacing. A gentle tug and she was sitting in front of him wide-eyed and biting her bottom lip. “First off, I could never be disappointed in you, whether you’re you or Ladybug. Second, you saved my life. What did you think I was going to do, burn you at the stake? C’mon, I love you!” 

They shared a laugh, dying out as soon as they realized what he said. Their gazes met, Chat’s held wide open in shock and fear. Marinette’s jaw was slightly unhinged as she stared back at him with an emotion he couldn’t place.

“Chat,” he winced at her pitying tone, “I’m sorry. Honestly, I wish I could get over this stupid crush because I think a part of me knows he’ll never feel the same way, but I can’t help hoping, you know?” She rested a hand on his arm, his sigh being the only reply. She let out a soft snort. “It’s kind of ironic. I’m so distraught over the guy I like being in love with someone else and then here I am putting you in that same position.”

“For what it’s worth M’lady, this guy is a complete idiot. Luka’s nice and all but-”

Marinette burst out laughing. “Y-You think it’s Luka?” He gave her a confused look that said, duh he thinks it’s Luka. “I love Luka, as a friend. Apparently I like to challenge myself, so I’ve gotta fall in love with the real elusive ones like Adrien Agreste.” She fell into another fit of giggles. Chat didn’t join in.

“You what?!” This just spurred her on further, a full-blown laughing fit taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This still counts as May 1st if I never went to sleep, right? 5am gang?


	2. Day 2 - Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has a surprise for his Princess.

After their adventure the night Ladybug stood up Chat, him and Marinette had begun to hang out more. A causal drop by every now and then seeing how she is, quick waves if they saw each other in public. There was even an instance where they had an impromptu gaming tournament that Marinette inevitably won.

Tonight, Marinette was leaning against her balcony railing and watching the sunset across the Parisian horizon. Chat had told her to meet him up there because he had a “secret surprise” that she wasn’t allowed to know beforehand.

Hearing Chat’s bell lightly jingle as he landed behind her, Marinette turned around to face the leather-clad hero.

“Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Princess,” he flashed her a wide grin, “looking pawsome as always.” He took her hand and graced her knuckles with a kiss in an oh-so-Chat fashion.

Rolling her eyes at the gesture, Marinette made a last feeble attempt to figure out his plan. “Please? If we’re leaving now, you should just tell me where you’re taking me.”

Chat smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “If we are going now, then you’ll find out soon enough, won’t you? I don’t want to ruin the surprise” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and flicked his bell before clasping her hands together around his neck. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever Kitty.”

After a quick trip with Marinette’s eyes closed per Chat’s request, they had arrived at their destination.

“Open up.”

Marinette complied and gasped at the view. He had taken her to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, even higher than the observation deck, where a picnic had been set up on top of a truss overlooking the Seine. The setting sun added a beautiful pink hue to their surroundings.

She turned and looked at Chat curiously. “What’s the occasion?” 

His eyes went wide with shock and a faint blush became apparent under his mask. “W-Well I had heard about Audrey Bourgeois offering to take you with her to New York. I mean you obviously declined, but that’s still amazing Marinette. You’re a fantastic designer and you should celebrate the recognition.” She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and a fond smile threatened to spread across her lips. She had always known her Chaton was a sap, but she never realized it went to this extent.

Marinette couldn’t find the right words to explain how much she appreciated Chat at that moment so she settled on jumping forward and bringing him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her once the initial shock wore off and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

They stood there for a few more moments before Marinette pulled away enough so they could see each other. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Finally letting go, she turned to see what Chat had brought. There was a basket sitting to the side with a bottle she assumed was cider, glasses, and various snack items, and a blanket was spread out. Marinette smiled to herself as she sat next to the food. Grabbing a snack while Chat sat down with her, they fell into a comfortable silence. Tonight was perfect.

-

After their escapade and numerous jokes and shared laughs, Chat brought Marinette back to her balcony.

“Tonight was really great, I loved it.”

Chat smiled at her praise. “You’re content it didn’t end in catastrophe?” He wiggled his eyebrows up and down while she groaned. “But in all seriousness, I’m glad you enjoyed it, Purrincess.”

Marinette gave him a side hug and moved to go back to her room, but she noticed Chat’s hesitation on leaving. “Everything okay, Kitty?”

Bold and brash Chat Noir looked so small at that moment, his face like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He began fiddling with his tail as he spoke up, his eyes looking anywhere but her. “Well there was actually something I wanted to tell you tonight, but I guess I ended up being quite the scaredy-cat.”

The prominent blush quickly enveloping Chat’s face gave Marinette a very good guess as to what he wanted to confess. “Oh, really?” 

She swayed her hips as she walked back up to Chat, who backed away from her until his back was met with the balcony railing. Placing her hands on the metal at either side of his hips, she leaned up into his face. Now he had no choice but to look at her. Marinette let a smirk slip onto her lips as her trap had worked on poor, unsuspecting Chat.

“Marinette?”

“Yes, Minou?”

“You already know, don’t you?”

“Yes, Minou.”

Chat had the look of embarrassment about him, but it couldn’t last long before Marinette reached up and grabbed him by the bell to pull him into a kiss.


End file.
